Mi Corazón Me Llevara De Nuevo A Tí
by Sailor-ChibiUsa
Summary: Rini ya ha crecido y por obligacion de sus padres esta en un internado, pero alguien mas esta allí y llevaba mucho tiempo esperandola..... Es Como La Continuacion De Sailor Moon Pero La Protagonista Es ChibiUsa.^^
1. El Primer Día

Titulo: Mi Corazón Me Llevará De Nuevo A Tí  
  
Este es mi primer FanFic así que no creo que este demasiado bien pero intento que sea entretenido, no se cuando pondré el segundo capítulo por ahora solo tengo el 1º por ahora si les gusta envíenme mails a: sailormoonandserenity@msn.com o dejen Reviews dependiendo de los mails y de los Reviews pues continuare mi historia antes o no, me gustaría saber si de verdad a la gente le gusta mi historia se que solo es un capitulo pero me gustaría hacer muchísimos mas.  
  
Han pasado ya varios años y Rini ha crecido mucho, ya tiene 15 años es casi ya una mujer, pero se siente muy sola, sus padres no pueden estar con ella pues tienen trabajo y las sailors tampoco hace ya un año que casi no las ve, muchas están ya casadas o esperan un hijo y claro ya no pueden estar con ella como antes, Rini ha estado entrenando para convertirse en una excelente guerrero y lo es, es muy inteligente, gracias a Amy, canta muy bien, gracias a, Mina, es una excelente cocinera, gracias a Lita y Ray le ha enseñado a defenderse, las otras sailors al estar defendiendo sus respectivos planetas no han estado apenas con ella, si madre al ver la tristeza en la que su hija se había sumido decidió mandarla a un internado en una ciudad alejada de Tokio para que nadie supiera quien era ella y así poder estar tranquila, a Rini no le gusto nada la decisión de su madre ella aunque estaba sola no quería marcharse ella era feliz, pero estaba siempre muy sola no tenia amigos y estar así no era bueno para ella.  
  
Este FanFic cuenta la historia de Rini, todo lo que le paso en el internado y fuera de el, Espero que les guste.  
  
Rini se encontraba en su habitación apoyada en la mesa de escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza encima de ellos.  
  
-Rini que haces aun así, el coche te pasara a buscar en 20 minutos para llevarte al aeropuerto, tus maletas ya están en la entrada, arreglarte que te vas ya.  
  
-Mama no quiero irme ya te lo he dicho miles de veces pero tu no quieres escucharme, aquí estoy bien no quiero irme.  
  
-Rini solo hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti.  
  
- ¡¡COMO SABES QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MI!!  
  
-No me levantes la voz jovencita, voy a llamar a tu padre y que hable el contigo porque yo ya no se que hacer.  
  
Cuando Darien llega deja que el hable a solas con su hija, así que se retira diciendo que tiene unos asuntos que atender.  
  
- Rini se que no quieres ir, pero a mi me duele verte siempre tan sola, no me gusta, siempre te ves triste sin amigos, solo estarás allí 2 años, ahora parece mucho pero es muy poco, quiero que hagas amigos de verdad y que seas feliz.  
  
- Papa yo ya soy feliz aquí, no me quiero marchar.  
  
- Rini te prometo que si allí no estas bien o te pasa cualquier cosa me llames y lo antes que pueda te vendré a buscar, tu solo ves, si no te gusta cualquier cosa de lo que allí haya me llamas y yo iré a buscarte de acuerdo.  
  
- De acuerdo  
  
Rini abrazo a su padre y se cambio para marcharse, al salir un coche la estaba esperando para llevarla, se despidió de todos y se fue para el aeropuerto. Cuando llego allí un avión solo para ella la llevo a Londres, allí era donde estaba su internado, en el que pasaría 2 largos años, el vuelo fue largo y cansado, pero al llegar a Londres Rini se sorprendió era todo muy bonito, antes de dejarla en el internado la pasearon por Londres en un coche de lujo, ella disfruto mucho de esa rápida visita, pero estaba triste pues estaba lejos de casa en un lugar al que no conocía y completamente sola, la soledad no le asustaba, había estado mucho tiempo sola, pero aunque estuviera sola sabia que alguien estaba por allí ahora nadie estaría allí para ayudarla y eso la deprimió bastante. Al llegar al internado era realmente precioso y grandioso también, era un edificio antiguo pero muy bien conservado de obra vista de un color marrón rojizo muy bonito, eran 3 edificios un edificio central y dos a los laterales que estaban conectados al central por unos pasillos de cristal trasparentes muy bonitos, las habitaciones no estaban en esos edificios sino que detrás había como dos edificios mas grandes uno para las habitaciones de los chicos y otro para la de las chicas, había preciosos jardines repletos de flores era ya casi otoño pero las flores se veían hermosas, Rini se sorprendió mucho al ver todo aquello y en ese momento pensó que su padre tal vez tenia razón que ella estaría bien. El coche la dejo en el edificio principal allí en recepción le dieron los libros para sus clases, el horario y el numero de su habitación, normalmente las habitaciones era compartidas con otra persona pero ella estaría sola porque ella se lo pidió a su padre, y le dijeron que en una hora volviera a la recepción que un alumno de esta escuela junto con mas alumnos que habían llegado hay harían una visita al centro para que supieran donde estaría su clase, para el principio de las clases faltaban apenas 2 días y todos los alumnos debían saber donde ir. Rini fue conducida hasta su habitación por la recepcionista, la habitación era enorme, tenia una sala de estar con televisión y cadena de musica, y había dos puertas una que conducía a su habitación, la habitación era de un estilo antiguo la cama era muy hermosa de madera con hierro forjado y con una cortina que se sostenía del techo y caía cubriendo la cama, la otea puerta llevaba al baño, el baño era bastante grande con una bañera y un tocador, todo estaba decorado de manera muy clásica pero muy bonita, Rini paso el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la visita desempaquetando sus cosas, para así mas tarde no tener tanto trabajo, ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde y tenia que ir a la visita, por poco no llega la suerte fue que el alumno que debía hacer la visita también se retraso y llego a tiempo. La visita fue muy larga, se extendió hasta las 9:00 porque visitaron todos los edificios y aquello era muy grande, el chico que hizo la visita de llamaba Jonh, tenia 2 años mas que Rini el seguiría estudiado una carrera en este internado, pues en el internado también se podían hacer algunas de las carreras universitarias no todas pero si las mas comunes. Rini iba a la clase de 1-C que estaba en la primera planta. Al acabar la visita, Rini llego a su habitación muy cansada había caminado mucho y se estiro en su cama y se quedo dormida, no había dormido nada en el avión y con la visita estaba exhausta y se quedo dormida. Se despertó al día siguiente sorprendida, no se dio cuenta de que se quedo dormida, cuando se levanto eran las 8:30 era pronto pero ella siempre se solía levantar a esa hora, se cambio y bajo al comedor a desayunar, no había cenado y tenia mucha hambre. El comedor era muy grande en el centro había un buffet y todo de mesas alrededor, Rini cojio lo que mas le apetecía y se sentó a desayunar, el desayuno transcurrió sin ningún problema era muy pronto y casi no había nadie en el comedor, de vuelta a su habitación pasando por el jardín hasta el edificio de la chicas, alguien sentado en un banco voy pasar a Rini y dijo:  
  
-Por fin te he encontrado..  
  
Rini no se dio cuenta pues el muchacho lo dijo casi para si mismo. Al llegar a la habitación ella deshizo y gurdo todo lo que quedaba hasta que se hizo la hora de comer, eran la 1:30 y se fue para el comedor, Rini se sentó en la misma mesa que utilizo por la mañana pero esta vez no se sentó sola en la mesa había dos chicas mas, ella no les presto demasiada atención hasta que las chicas le preguntaron:  
  
-Hola me llamo Karin y estoy en 1-D y tu?  
  
- Ah hola yo me llamo Bunny, (utiliza otro nombre para que nadie la conociera) yo estoy en 1-C  
  
-Pues entonces vas a la clase de Rika, que bien ^^  
  
-Si me disculpan yo ya me voy. Dijo Rini, no le apetecía hablar ahora con nadie, tenia una extraña sensación de que la observaban y quería irse cuanto antes, el resto del día lo paso estudiando lo que darían en clase para así saber de lo que hablarían, por la noche fue ha cenar pronto para así no encontrar a nadie y se fue a dormir pronto mañana le esperaba un ajetreado día.  
  
Capítulo 1: El Primer Día  
  
Rini se levanto muy temprano ese día sobre las 5:00 de la mañana para poder ducharse, desayunar con tranquilidad y salir a correr un poco antes de empezar con las clases, se puso su chándal y estuvo corriendo unos 20 minutos, se ducho y a las 6:30 bajo a desayunar, se sorprendió al ver tanta gente en el comedor, pues era temprano, pero estaba lleno de gente, pudo distinguir entre la multitud a Karin y a Rika y se fue a sentarse con ellas, durante el desayuno estuvieron hablando de todo.  
  
- Hola Bunny a ti también te gusta madrugar, te he visto cuando estabas corriendo esta mañana. ^^  
  
- Ah si, siempre si tengo tiempo corro un poco por las mañanas, es una costumbre. Y vosotras que hacéis tan temprano??  
  
- Pues nada que Rika cada mañana me hace levantar pronto porque hay un chico que le gusta y siempre es de los primeros en ir al comedor y quiere verle.  
  
Rika, que seguía sin decir nada, pero empezó a ruborizarse notablemente.  
  
-Y quien es??  
  
- Pues es el mejor estudiante de este colegio nadie puede igualar sus notas, son inmejorables y claro todas las chicas van detrás de el y claro Rika a veces pues esta un poco triste pues no le presta demasiada atención .  
  
-Rika tu no te preocupes si no se fija en ti ahora puede que mañana si así que no te deprimas y si no lo hace es que no te merece, eso es lo que siempre me dicen a mi. ^^  
  
- Muchas gracias Bunny, eres muy amable ^^  
  
-Disculpadme chicas pero debo marcharme aun no he preparado nada para mi primera clase, disculpen.  
  
Rini se retiro y fue a su habitación a recoger las cosas para sus clases solo faltaban 20 minutos para que dieran comienzo y tenia que recoger sus cosas. Las clases estaban apunto de dar comienzo Rini salio corriendo de su habitación porque estaba apunto de llegar tarde, esquivo a los que se le pusieron en medio y a duras penas llego a clase, la profesora un no había llegado, toda una suerte para ella, pero la mayoría de los sitios ya habían sido ocupados y solo quedaban delante del todo, no tubo mas remedio que sentarse en la primera fila, la profesora se retaso 5 minutos porque el director la llamo para darle la lista de nuevos alumnos para que los presentara a los demás alumnos, Rini no fue la única nueva también un chico y una chica mas, se llamaban Soichiro y May, Soichiro era de China y May es de Londres, Rini después de las presentaciones se sentó en el pupitre mas alejado de la pizarra que encontró, en la fila del lateral izquierdo el penúltimo pupitre cerca de la ventana, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, a la llegada de el cambio de clase mucha gente se puso al lado de Rini y no dejaban de mirarla, ella se sorprendió muchísimo, no entendía el porque de su reacción pero entre tanta gente se podía escuchar:  
  
-Es muy guapa!!! -Quieres salir conmigo?? -Si estamos con ella seguro que seremos populares -Puedo ser tu amiga??  
  
Y muchos mas comentarios de ese tipo, sin darse ella cuenta un chico estaba intentando meterle mano, al enterarse se levanto y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que por poco no cae al suelo, en ese momento todos se asustaron al no comprender que había pasado y al ver al chico con una mano en la cara y apunto de llorar, sus comentarios cambiaron rápidamente:  
  
-Será mejor que no nos acerquemos es peligrosa!! -Que chicas mas violenta -Nos va a pegar??  
  
A Rini no le importa mas bien prefirió que pensaran así de ella, así nadie la molestaría mas se volvió a sentar y al poco rato apareció un profesor que la llamo para su despacho y se fue con el, allí el le advirtió que eso no estaba bien que no debía hacerlo mas y ella le contesto:  
  
-Entonces se supone que si alguien me intenta meter mano yo me tengo que dejar no puedo defenderme porque lo que yo ago esta mal y lo que el hace esta bien??  
  
-No sabia que... (pero Rini le interrumpió)  
  
-Pues no hable si no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado. Rini se levanto y se volvió para clase.  
  
-"Que chica mas descarada" Pensó el profesor cuando ella se fue.  
  
El resto de las clases pasaron sin novedad, nadie se acercaba a ella por miedo a que les pegara así que estuvo la mar de tranquila, al llegar la hora del patio ella mientras recogía sus cosas todo el mundo salio corriendo para el patio, se acerco a su taquilla y dejo allí sus libros pero al cerrarla un chico que no había visto antes estaba al lado de ella apoyado en una taquilla, y le dijo:  
  
-Vi lo que paso antes, creo que le abofeteaste con razón, no es la primera vez que lo hacia pero las anteriores no se quejaron ya era hora de que alguien le dijera algo, bueno adiós.  
  
El chico enseguida de decir eso se marcho y saludaba con la mano ya de espaldas a Rini no le dio tiempo a contestar, pero el chico era muy guapo, moreno de ojos verdes, musculoso, pero no le sonaba de nada, puede que fuera a otra clase, lo mas seguro.  
  
A la hora del patio Rini vio a Karin y a Rika y se fue allí con ellas, nada mas llegar dijo:  
  
-Rika, siento lo que he echo esta mañana pero tiene una explicación ese chico me estaba metiendo mano y no pude evitarlo esque cuando te mire estabas con la cabeza abajo y quería decírtelo es solo eso.  
  
-Tranquila no pasa nada, supuse que seria algo así, ahora que te conozco no creo que pegaras a nadie porque si, no te preocupes ^^  
  
-Gracias  
  
-De que estáis hablando. Dijo Karin sin entender ni un palabra de lo que decían.  
  
-Luego te lo cuento. Dijo Rika guiñándole el ojo.  
  
Rika y Rini se pusieron a reír. Poco después sonó el timbre para avisar que debían volver a sus clases, mientras Rini se acercaba a su clase vio a Karin con aquel chico, estaba hablando con el y después entraron juntos a la clase el chico antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y vio que Rini le miraba ella se giro enseguida y entro en su clase, pero en ese momento se puso roja muy roja y Rika que ya estaba en la clase cuando ella entro le pregunto por su sonrojo pero Rini no dijo:  
  
-No es nada, no se como es que estoy así.  
  
-Bueno si no me lo quieres contar ahora vale pero que sepas que tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Dijo Rika guiñándole el ojo y con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La clase dio comienzo pero Rini no le dio mucha importancia estaba pensado en ese chico y en si salía con Karin pues parecían conocerse mucho, tal vez sean pareja, Karin es muy simpática aunque tiene unos gustos un poco raros pero es muy guapa también, ella no sabia ni porque pensaba en esas cosa a ella jamás le habían importado, el tiempo de las clases se paso muy rápido casi ni se dio cuenta, por la tarde quería ir a apuntarse a algún club para estar mas entretenida así que fue para la taquilla a dejar sus cosa y rápido a comer porque tenia muchísima hambre, cuando volvió a cerrar la taquilla el estaba ahí otra vez, Rini se sorprendió bastante al verle ahí, y el le dijo:  
  
-Antes te he visto y me ha parecido que querías preguntarme algo.  
  
-No, bueno en realidad si, esque no me gusta mucho hablar con desconocidos, ni siquiera se tu nombre, como te llamas?  
  
-A perdona, es cierto ni siquiera me he presentado soy James y tu eres...  
  
-Yo me llamo Ri.Bunny encantada. Dijo roja como un tomate.  
  
-Lo mismo digo Bunny, es un nombre gracioso ^^, bueno me voy que tengo hambre ya hablaremos otro día, adiós.  
  
Ha vuelto a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez se ha ido sin tiempo para que Rini pudiera casi ni contestar, ya empezaba a estar bastante cabreada con su actitud pero no pudo hacer nada su estomago la controlaba y se fue a comer tenia un hambre de lobo. En el comedor se sentó con Rika y Karin allí fue donde le contaron lo sucedido en ese memento Karin se levanto cogio a Rini por el cuello, lo rodaba con su brazo y empezó a frotarle la cabeza Rini se quejaba pero ella no paraba y le decía:  
  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, le has pegado a un chico porque te quería hacer cosas raras, estoy muy feliz, mi niña esta creciendo tanto...  
  
Dejo a Rini libre y ella y Rika se pusieron a reír mientras Rini se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
-Sois muy malas. Dijo Rini  
  
-Gracias, Gracias. Dijo Karin y después todas se pusieron a reír.  
  
-Bueno pensáis escoger alguna actividad extra escolar hoy es cuando hay que ir a apuntarse. Dijo Rika  
  
-Pues si estaba pensando en apuntarme a karate y boxeo, esque así me entreno hace ya tiempo que no practico quiero estar en forma. Dijo Karin tocándose el brazo a ver como tenia el músculo de grande.  
  
-Y tu Bunny?  
  
-Pues yo me apuntare al coro, a danza, a natación y a karate creo o alguna de este tipo.  
  
-Y no estarás muy ocupada si haces tantas actividades?  
  
-Espero que no ^^ bueno chicas disculpadme voy a mi habitación quiero hacer unas llamadas, nos vemos aquí a las 5:30 y vamos juntas a apuntarnos vale??  
  
-Si!!!. Respondieron las dos al unísono.  
  
Eran la 3 de la tarde Rini fue a su cuarto y llamo a sus padres y a Hotaru para contarles que de momento todo le iba muy bien que no se preocuparan por ella y que en unos días volvería a llamar. Cuando acabo las llamadas había pasado ya 3 cuartos de hora, como aun tenia un poco de tiempo se ducho se cambio y cuando solo faltaba media hora se fue a la cafetería tomarse un refresco, hacia mucho calor y era lo que mas apetece a esa hora. Rika y Karin no tardaron mucho en llegar y se fueron a elegir las actividades, pero al final Rini escogió únicamente el coro y karate en las otras se puso de voluntaria, como le habían aconsejado sus nuevas amigas esas eran demasiadas actividades, les hizo caso y solo se apunto en esas dos estuvieron por allí 2 horas y media o así pues había mucha cola para apuntarse a cada actividad, Rika se apunto a confección y a cocina era lo que ha ella mas le gustaba también estuvieron tanto tiempo porque en cada actividad tenia algo para atraer al publico, galletas, regalos y claro Karin no quiso perder la oportunidad de llevarse cosas gratis, después de la elección de actividades cenaron todas juntas y al medio del jardín se despidieron pues ella estaban al otro lado del edificio y si acompañaban a Rini después tenían que dar una vuelta, se despidieron y quedaron mañana a las 7:15 en el parque para estar un ratito juntas antes de empezar las clase.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya saben si les gusta o no les ha gustado nada déjenme Reviews o manden-me mails a: sailormoonandserenity@msn.com  
  
Muchas Gracias Por Haberlo Leído..  
  
Sailor-ChibiUsa 


	2. Un Enemigo, Un Recuerdo Olvidado Y Un Pl...

Este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me encanta, pondré lo antes que pueda otro capitulo, que lo disfruten.  
  
Capítulo 2: Un Enemigo, Un Recuerdo Olvidado Y Un Plan  
  
Rini se levanto muy pronto esa mañana, como siempre quería salir a correr un rato antes de ir con sus amigas, así que a las 4:00 se fue a correr los jardines estaban preciosos, aun no había salido el sol y estaban encendidas las farolas aunque ya era casi de mañana, todo empezaba a marchitarse porque cada vez se acercaba mas el invierno pero aun así todo era precioso cuando acabo de correr eran las 5:15, se ducho, preparo todo lo que necesitaba para las clases y a las 6:45 ya estaba abajo estaba empezando a amanecer y ya que se había levantado con tiempo decidió ir a ver el amanecer en uno de los bancos del jardín.  
  
A partir de ahora lo que diga el narrador aparecerá entre "" y ahora será Rini la que hable en 1ª persona.  
  
Vaya al principio me gusto ver la puesta de sol pero ahora ya empiezan a molestar los rayos de sol, tengo un poco de sueño y aun falta un poco para que ellas lleguen voy a dormir un poco así no estaré tan cansada.  
  
"Rini cerro los ojos he intentó dormir un poco pero cuando ya casi estaba dormida.."  
  
Que esta pasando, alguien me esta besando, no puedo abrir los ojos por mas que lo intento no puedo, intento no responder al beso pero es que no puedo quiero responderlo, esta calidez que siento ya la he sentido antes es como si esto ya hubiera pasado no lo entiendo.  
  
-Y esto ya ha pasado. y aunque no lo recuerdes, te prometo que te ayudare a recordar, no puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que me ha costado encontrar- te las veces que he pensado en ti, y ahora lo que mas me duele es que no recuerdes nada de mi, are que recuerdes, que me recuerdes y en ese momento no te dejare escapar otra vez no. Dijo una voz de un chico que no supe reconocer.  
  
En ese momento pude abrir los ojos pero allí no había nadie, pero ese beso, quien me habrá besado, y como pudo leer mis pensamientos, no lo entiendo, pero por alguna razón le creo esto ya ha paso una vez pero no logro recordarlo es como si alguien hubiera borrado ese recuerdo, uff que dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Hola Bunny  
  
-Te pasa algo?? Tienes mala cara.  
  
-No tranquilas chicas estoy bien no os preocupéis.  
  
-Vale, venga vamos a la cafetería que tengo un habré que me comería a una vaca.  
  
-Karin no se como estas tan delgada con lo que llegas a comer.  
  
-Rika cállate!! Yo lo quemo todo, no ves que hago mucho ejercicio.  
  
-Si, si eso lo dices siempre pero ten cuidado no vayas a acabar fondona ...jejejejee  
  
-Te voy a matar Rika. "Karin salio persiguiendo a Rika por los pasillos hasta que la atrapó y le estiro de los mofletes"  
  
-Así aprenderás.  
  
-jajajajajajaaja. "Bunny no dejaba de reír por la actitud de sus nuevas amigas"  
  
-Bunny no te rías o tu también vas a recibir.  
  
-Eso solo será si consigues atraparme, "Bunny salio corriendo y Karin y Rika intentaban atraparla pero Bunny les llevaba demasiada ventaja y lo dejaron en empate.  
  
-Bueno vamos a correr que con tanta carretita se me ha abierto aun más el apetito.  
  
-Vamos!!! "Dijeron Bunny y Rika la unísono  
  
"Durante el desayuno estuvieron hablando de cómo eran las clases de profesores pero Rini pregunto"  
  
-Karin tu vas a la clase de un chico moreno con los ojos verdes que se llama James verdad??  
  
-Si, me siento detrás de el.  
  
-Ese chico es un poco raro no? Es que no se me da esa impresión, que piensas tu de el?  
  
-Ohh Bunny no será que te gusta... es muy guapo y el mas listo de la clase pero si que es bastante raro la verdad, dicen que nunca ha salido con ninguna chica que todas le piden para salir pero auque sea la chica mas guapa o la mas inteligente el no quiere, se rumorea que podría ser de la acera de enfrente me entiendes no?? Pero tampoco porque no habla raro y se comporta muy bien con la chicas, nadie sabe el porque de su actitud.  
  
-Y no te montes una película que te conozco, a mi no me gusta lo que pasa es que ha hablado un par de veces con el y quería saber con quien hablaba eso es todo.  
  
-Lo que tu digas, aunque no te creo, bueno Rika si hay boda yo daré la fiesta.  
  
-Y yo haré los vestidos y la tarta..  
  
-Os pasa algo, os acabo de decir que no me interesa. " Rini estaba roja como un tomate y Karin y Rika se guiñaron el ojo, no necesitaban mas para ayudar a su amiga a que ese chico se fijara en ella, y comenzó el plan"  
  
"se empezaba a hacer tarde y debían ir a la clase o llegarían tarde, se levantaron y se fueron cada una a su clase, en la clase de Rini cada vez sus compañeros empezaban a aceptarla mas aunque seguían recordando lo que paso pero no creían que ella fuera tan mala chica era demasiado guapa y todas querían juntarse con ellas para ser populares, a Rini le daba igual que se juntaran con ella, no pensaba hacerles ningún caso"  
  
-Hola Bunny, me llamo Nina, porque no te vienes conmigo y con mis amigas a comer fuera?  
  
-No gracias quería ir a comer con mis amigas a donde ellas quieran, no voy a tener tiempo lo siento  
  
-Bueno tal vez otro día  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
-Ha se me olvidaba, ya se esta acercando cada vez mas el día del festival de invierno y mis amigas y yo teníamos pensado preparar un baile o algo de ese estilo y nos preguntábamos si querías unirte a nosotras  
  
-Pues no se, mirare a ver si tengo tiempo y te daré una respuesta pronto, de acuerdo.  
  
-Esta bien tienes 3 días, nos vemos, chao.  
  
-Chao.  
  
-Bunny que querían esas chicas?? Es que nunca hablan con nadie, que te han preguntado??  
  
-Pues me han dicho que estaban pensando en hacer un baile o algo así para el festival de invierno y me han preguntado si quería ayudarlas, pero no se, a mi la gente como esas chicas no me gusta nada.  
  
-Bunny no hagas eso, tienes que ayudarlas!!! Son las chicas mas populares del instituto es un honor que quieran que las ayudes, así de paso te aras popular, no dejes perder esa oportunidad, no seas boba!!!  
  
-Yo no soy boba, me gustaría hacer un baile la verdad para el festival pero es que no quiero dejar-os de lado, vosotras teníais algo pensado??  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no, Karin no le gustan estas cosas ya la conoces y yo ayudare a los del club de teatro van a representar una obra y ayudare con los vestidos, estaré ocupada, acepta así no estarás aburrida, pero con una condición que si te haces popular no te olvides de nosotras vale??- Rika me guiño el ojo de una manera que me entraron ganas de reír le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y en ese momento la clase dio comienzo, acababa de llegar el profesor bastante sofocado, seguramente había venido corriendo, bueno las clases se me pasaron bastante rápido, después de las clases tengo que ir al coro es el primer día a ver que tal me sale, mañana tengo karate, debo acordarme de decirle a Karin si quiere venir conmigo es que como no tengo ni idea de donde esta a ver que me dice.  
  
-Bunny una cosa.  
  
-Dime?  
  
-No tienes que estar en el coro en 5 minutos.  
  
-Pues es verdad, estaba embobada, muchísimas gracias me voy corriendo, Chaooooooooo.  
  
-Como corre esta chica, no me ha dado tiempo ni a decirle donde es, es un caso perdido.  
  
En La Clase Del Coro  
  
-Siento muchísimo llegar tarde prometo que no volverá a pasar, perdón.  
  
-Eso espero, no pienso tolerar que nadie se retase, queda claro??  
  
-Si señorita Walters!!  
  
-Muy bien siéntate ahí, vamos a empezar por ver el nivel que tenéis, a ver quiero voluntarios, este año solo hay 4 nuevos así que os debéis esforzar mas por alcanzar el nivel de los que ya son de este club, este año tenemos la intención de participar en el campeonato regional así que, quiero que os esforcéis al máximo, entendido??  
  
-Si señorita Walters!!  
  
-Muy bien como no hay ningún voluntario elegiré yo, señorita Bunny ya que ha llegado usted la ultima le concedo ser ahora la primera, cuando usted quiera, elija una canción y cante-la, adelante.  
  
-Pues voy a cantar la de Avril Lavigne "Skater Boy"  
  
Y empecé a cantar la canción, pero una de las chicas tenia la música en su maleta y al oírme cantar la puso y cante con la música sin darme cuenta todo el mundo empezó a cantar no sabia porque pero cante la canción entera con el coro de la gente, me lo pase genial, pero claro todo lo bueno no dura para siempre.  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth.  
  
five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
she calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
2x He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
sorry girl but you missed out well tuff luck that boys mine now  
  
we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends  
  
too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be  
  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world  
  
2x I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy i'll be back stage after the show i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know  
  
-Muy Bien señorita Tsukino, pero esto no es un karaoke es una prueba para saber el nivel tampoco un espectáculo, siéntese.  
  
-Lo siento mucho.  
  
-Bunny yo creo que los has hecho genial, me llamo Sarah, soy de aquí, encantada de conocerte.  
  
-Bueno creo que ya sabes quien soy, pero me presento igualmente, me llamo Bunny Tsukino y soy de Japón, encantada.  
  
-Te puedo decir que eres la mejor que cantas de este grupo los veteranos que ya llevan unos años aquí no son nada buenos no ha lograda ganar ni un solo premio, pero seguro que contigo aquí ganaremos estoy seguro.  
  
-No creo que yo sea tan buena pero, muchas gracias.  
  
Todos cantaron para la prueba y como dijo Sarah tenían un nivel espantoso y esa profe pretende ganar algún premio, pues lo lleva claro, a ver si se esfuerzan un poco y conseguimos algo porque me encantaría ganar algún trofeo.  
  
Después de la espantosa clase de coro fui a mi cuarto cogi el bañador y me fui para la piscina, era enorme cubierta y con toboganes interiores, con gradas y todo, era preciosa mi sorpresa fue que el equipo de natación estaba entrenando que desastre, pero como solo usaban la mitad de la piscina podía nadar, solo quería probar un par de consejos que Amy y Michiru me dieron, ellas saben nadar genial son las mejores, y como a mi me encanta dar un poco la nota, vale me gusta mucho, voy a ver si dejo en ridículo a los mejores de natación, se van a enterar quien es Bunny Tsukino, jejeje. Me he tirado normal para que no se dieran cuenta, he calentado un poco y cuando he oído que iban a hacer carreras me he puesto lo mas cerca que he podido, el entrenador a dado la salida, era una carrera de ida y vuelta, he nadado lo mas rápido que he podido y aunque el equipo eran todos chicos he llegado antes que el primero porque al poco de llegar un chico a llegado me a mirado y a sonreído, su cara me sonaba no era muy guapo, era rubio y con los ojos de un color miel, no se, no le había visto nunca pero parecía que el si que me conocía, he salido de la piscina y he ido a mi habitación ya empezaba a ser tarde, pero me parece bastante extraño que no me ocurra nada, mas bien en el sentido de que nadie intente atacarme pero debo estar alerta al marcharme mi madre me dijo que tuviera cuidado que las sailors notaron una fuerza muy extraña y que como estaba solo aun tenia que estar mas alerta, bueno de momento estoy bien.  
  
Me e echado en la cama y sin querer me he quedado dormida, ni he cenado ni nada tenia que cenar con Karin y Rika y me he quedado dormida, son las 3:30 de la mañana no creo que ahora me den de cenar, pero noto una presencia extraña que raro investigare, por fin pasa algo emocionante, pero la pena es que son mas de las tres todo esta oscuro pero no importa yo soy valiente o eso creo. Después de dar unas vueltas he entrado dentro y efectivamente una chica estaba en la cocina gritando, al acercarme, una sombra la estaba cogiendo por el cuello, todo era muy oscuro no puede ver bien que era lo que la estaba atacando así que me escondí y me transforme.  
  
-Cristal de plata que habitas en mi, Dame tu fuerza!!!  
  
"Rini seguía llevando el mismo traje pero esta vez tenia un arma diferente, era un báculo muy parecido al de sailor saturno, las sailor exteriores se lo dieron como regalo antes de marchar tenia los poderes de cada una de ellas, tenia en un lado la forma de la espada del talismán de Urano, en el otro extremo la forma del talismán de plutón pero en el medio no tenia la bola de color rojo sino un espejo con el poder del talismán de Neptuno y en la espada también estaba el poder de Saturno así estaría protegida por los poderes de las demás sailors"  
  
-Den-te ahora mismo, con que derecho estas atacando a esa chica, soy la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Guerrero Luna.  
  
-Niña no me molestes, soy Hikaro, soy el encargado de encontrar las 7 perlas, no me distraigas.  
  
-Suelta ahora mismo a esa chica o.  
  
-Que piensas hacer, gritar.  
  
-No eso no, are algo mucho mejor: báculo que contienes los poderes de aquellas que te crearon, desata tu ira, defiende este mundo, ataca!!!  
  
-Ah, esto no quedara así, me las pagarás.  
  
"La sombra desapareció en la oscuridad y la chica cayo desmayada al suelo"  
  
-Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si muchas gracias.  
  
"en ese momento Rini se fue lo mas rápido que pudo pues un grupo de guardias acaban de llegar"  
  
Me ha faltado poco, ahora a ver si puedo descansar un rato, tengo clase a primera hora, pero cada vez me pasan mas cosas, ahora tengo que ayudar a hacer un baile, tengo que recordar algo de mi pasado, alguien esta buscando unas pelas y tengo que hacer algo, no se como voy a poder con todo.  
  
Espero Que Les Haya Gustado, no creo que tarde mucho en poner otro capitulo, si les gusta ya saben dejen reviews o mensajes a SailorMoonAndSerenity@msn.com. Gracias.  
  
Sailor-ChibiUsa 


	3. Una Nueva Sailor, Una Fiesta Y Mas Probl...

Este es el tercer capitulo espero que les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero me encanta, pondré lo antes que pueda otro capitulo, que lo disfruten.  
  
Capítulo 3: Una Nueva Sailor, Una Fiesta Y Mas Problemas.  
  
Pensé que estando tan lejos de mi casa no vendría nadie a atacarme, mama ya me advirtió que estando sola lo mas probable es que me atacaran pero de momento todo a salido mas o menos bien. Hoy cuando iba para las clases de la mañana me he vuelto a encontrar con el chico del otro día el de la clase de natación, no es muy guapo pero cuando me acercaba para preguntarle su nombre James me ha cogido del brazo y con la excusa de que hacíamos tarde no me ha dejado hablar con el, por el pasillo he visto a Rika, gracias a ella James me ha soltado el brazo y le he preguntado a ella sobre ese chico, lo mas curioso es que va a nuestra clase es el delegado, es muy inteligente pero la gente pasa mucho de el se sienta un par de sitios por detrás de Rika, soy mas torpe ni me había dado cuenta, se llama Kazuma y también es de Japón lo que pasa es que su padre es político y se han trasladado hace poco. No se porque pero su cara me es familiar.  
  
Hoy he comido con Rika y Karin pero la verdad es que he estado ausente toda la comida, no se de que han hablado ni nada estoy muy pensativa últimamente no se, será que tengo muchas cosas por las que preocuparme, ya he hablado con Nina y sus amigas por lo del baile me dieron 3 días pero ya les he dicho que si, mañana comeré con ellas y hablaremos sobre como hacer el baile. Yo ya he pensado como me gustaría que fuera, me gustaría que fuera un baile inspirado en la época medieval un baile de mascaras con todo el mundo vestido de aquella época, la edad media me encanta.  
  
Pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar, cuando entre en mi habitación me encontré con una chica..  
  
-Ahhh!!! Quien eres tu y que estas haciendo en mi habitación????  
  
-Siento mucho haberla asustado alteza, me llamo Miu Nunokawa, y me ha enviado su madre para ayudarla, soy una de las nuevas Sailor soy Sailor Mercurio, hace poco que me apareció el signo en la frente y al saberlo mi madre me acompaño al palacio para decírselo a la Reina, ella me ha entrenado y cuando a creído que estaba preparada me ha mandado en su ayuda, encantada de conocerla alteza.  
  
-Igualmente Miu, pero mi madre no me ha dicho nada sobre que me enviaría a una Sailor y una cosa mas aquí no me llames alteza, ni Serenity ni nada parecido, aquí soy una alumna normal y me llamo Bunny Tsukino, de acuerdo?  
  
-Pero alteza eso no puede ser, usted debe de ser tratada con mas respeto y no como...  
  
-Mira ahora estoy bien no quiero que nadie sepa quien soy en realidad de acuerdo y quiero que tu me ayudes a que no lo descubran, me entiendes..  
  
-Como deseéis alteza.. quiero decir Bunny.  
  
-Mucho mejor, a una pregunta, mi madre te dijo algo de los nuevos enemigos??  
  
-Si me comento algunas cosas, a ver por donde empiezo . Hace ya unos años usted viajo a Tokio, pero al Tokio pasado para recuperar el Cristal de Plata que perdió un día cuando lo intentaba coger.  
  
-No recuerdo nada de eso, que extraño.  
  
-No en realidad no es extraño porque un día una sombra apareció en palacio, todos intentaron atraparla pero no consiguieron tan siquiera herirla, esa sombra entro en su habitación y allí fue cuando os quito parte de sus recuerdos del pasado, no sabemos aun el porque lo hizo pero algo están tramando, las perlas que ellos buscan son fragmentos de sus recuerdos, ellos encerraron sus recuerdos en 7 perlas pero no se sabe aun la causa, las perdieron y ahora las buscan en el interior de las personas, cada perla por si sola no posee ningún recuerdo pero todas juntas tienen el poder de enseñar ese recuerdo al que las posea. Eso es básicamente todo lo que se.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, una cosa mas, como Sailor tienes el poder de transformarte verdad? Me podrás ayudar a recuperar las perlas, no?  
  
-Claro, para eso he sido enviada ^^.  
  
-Que alivio al menos tengo un poco de ayuda.  
  
-Una cosa mas, su Majestad me ha dicho que hay otra Sailor en este internado y que debemos encontrarla y despertar su poder.  
  
-Mas trabajo aun, pero sabes algo de ella, quiero decir para encontrarla mas rápido.  
  
-No, no me han dado ninguna información solo que estaba aquí, nada mas.  
  
-Bueno mas trabajo que le vamos a hacer, y donde dormirás tu?  
  
-Pues aquí al lado de usted, en el dormitorio que hay junto al suyo, yo me encargaré de su protección por eso me han asignado la habitación de al lado.  
  
-Genial, bueno Miu no se si tu tendrás hambre pero yo estoy hambrienta, vamos a cenar así te presento a mis amigas.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias.  
  
La cena fue bastante bien Miu es simpática a Karin y a Rika les cayo bastante bien, aunque por poco me descubre en varias ocasiones siempre me trata de usted y tal estoy cansada de decirle que no lo haga pero ni caso me empieza a soltar un sermón y no lo aguanto, el problema vendrá mañana en clase, espero que todo vaya bien.  
  
Que tonta he sido al pensar que todo iría bien, en primer lugar le han asignado un sitio justo al lado del mío, en segundo lugar casi se pega con la profesora diciendo que me trataba con poco respeto (en ese momento me hubiera gustado desaparecer, y por ultimo y no menos importante todos se burlan de mi porque dicen que de donde he sacado a la guardaespaldas, que fastidio de día).  
  
Hoy también me he reunido con Nina para comentar mi idea del baile, les ha encantado y me han dicho que se ocuparían ellas de todo, que cuando tuvieran tiempo me pasarían un plano con toda la decoración etc. Para que la examinara y hiciera los arreglos convenientes, por lo menos algo me ha ido bien hoy.  
  
He intentado encontrar al chico de la piscina después de ir al coro, pero me he entretenido hablando con Sarah, nunca la veo por los pasillos pero en el coro siempre estamos hablando es muy simpática, bueno a lo que iba, al salir del coro he ido a la piscina para ver si estaba pero la clase ya había terminado así que me he tenido que aguantar, Miu me ha acompañado a la piscina ver si Kazuma estaba, me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas y claro durante el resto del día he tenido que aguantar todos los comentarios de Miu, que si te gusta, de que lo conoces. etc, etc, etc. bueno que la he tenido pegada todo el día, es una lapa, ya cada vez esta mas cerca el fin de semana, mañana ya es viernes y las clases solo son por la mañana, tendré el fin de semana de tranquilidad, no me lo puedo creer me han pasado tantas cosas en una semana, no se que me pasara en un mes, mejor no pensar en ello pero esta noche como todas la otras quede con Karin y Rika para cenar, Miu también vino claro pero la conversación de repente se torno extraña.  
  
-Hola chicas, siento llegar tarde es que Miu es muy lenta  
  
-Yo no soy lenta, tu te has quedado dormida no mientas  
  
-Vale, vale. es que estaba cansada  
  
-No importa, ir a coger vuestra cena y sentaos vamos  
  
-Si!!!  
  
-No se como estas dos se entienden de verdad  
  
-Pues esta mañana en clase Miu se ha revelado contra la profesora, casi me da algo  
  
-Eso de no ir a tu clase es un asco, me lo pierdo todo  
  
"En ese momento llegan Miu y Rini con su cena"  
  
-De que hablabais chicas  
  
-Nada de lo ocurrido esta mañana  
  
-Eso ni me lo menciones que mal lo he pasado  
  
-Lo siento no era mi intención incomodaros Bunny es que me pareció mal el trato que tenia la profesora con usted.  
  
-Déjalo no importa lo pasado pasado esta, comamos.  
  
-Bunny ese chico que querías ver, de que lo conocéis??  
  
-Que, que. Bunny no sabia que te gustara alguien que notición.  
  
-No, no es lo que pensáis, quería hablar con Kazuma un momento solo quería preguntarle un par de cosas nada mas.  
  
-Pues estas como un tomate, ese chico te gusta seguro.  
  
-He dicho que no!!! Es que no me escucháis. no importa pensar lo que queráis  
  
-Sabéis una cosa- Dijo Rika sorprendiendo a todas- he oído que Sailor Moon, la guerrera que esta en Tokio esta en Londres, ha salvado a una chica aquí en nuestro internado, pero nadie puede confirmar que ella este aquí pues solo la vio la chica, me hubiera gustado verla.  
  
-Ahh si!! No lo sabia yo he oído hablar mucho de ella pero nunca había salido de Tokio, que extraño pero a la vez emocionante.  
  
"Rini casi se ahoga mientras bebía agua Miu al ver su estado empezó a darle palmadas en la espalda"  
  
-Bunny estas bien??  
  
-Que te ocurre.  
  
-Nada, nada , no os preocupéis es que me ha pillado por sorpresa eso es todo.  
  
-Y tu Miu que opinas, pues yo. a mi me encanta Sailor Moon, me gustaría ser como ella.  
  
-Y a quien no.  
  
-Chicas perdonadme pero no me encuentro bien voy a dormir yo, nos vemos mañana.  
  
-Yo la acompañare, como somos vecinas, bueno hasta mañana.  
  
-Si, Adiós.  
  
-Chao  
  
"Rini salio corriendo hacia su habitación Miu la seguía, aunque no lograba alcanzarla, Rini estaba llorando, no porque estuviera contenta mas bien todo lo contrario, si la prensa se enterase de que era ella, si su madre supiera que la habían visto se enfadaría mucho y no sabia como reaccionar. En ese momento Rini cayo al suelo, no tenia no fuerzas para levantarse, Miu intento ayudarla pero no quería que la ayudaran."  
  
-No me toques!!!  
  
-Pero alteza, por favor.  
  
-He dicho que no me toques vete de aquí. Ahora!!!  
  
-Si Señorita.  
  
"Miu se marcho con la cabeza agachada, dejado a Rini medio incorporada opero aun en el suelo, llorando."  
  
Nunca se debe de decir que algo no puede ir peor, si mi medre se entera de esto, me matara, no se que debo hacer, me siento sola, aunque tengo a mis amigas y a Miu, es como si no tuviera a nadie.  
  
"James vio a Rini intentando levantarse y fue corriendo a ayudarla, cuando Bunny sintió que el venia a ayudarla, se levanto y salio corriendo, pero antes se giro para ver quien era quien venia a ayudarle."  
  
-Bunny, espera, estas bien?  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien!!- "Bunny salio corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí se echo sobre la cama y siguió llorando."  
  
Las cosas cada vez me van mas mal, no se cuanto tiempo aguantare, si mi madre o mi padre descubren que me han visto, no se como van a reaccionar. Para colmo a Karin y a Rika ¡¡Les gustaría ser como yo!! No saben lo que dicen, ser Sailor Moon no es tan fácil, me he entrenado muchísimo, me han dado toda clase de sermones, después con cada enemigo tengo que luchar y es agotador. No se como les podría gustar ser como yo.  
  
"Rini se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeando sus rodillas con sus manos, con una única luz en la habitación al lado suyo, una luz que apenas alumbraba su cara, aunque ya no lloraba aun tenia los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, de tanto tiempo en esa posición sin dejar de pensar se quedo dormida. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el sonido del teléfono, medio dormida contesto a la llamada."  
  
-Diga  
  
-Hola cariño, como estas?  
  
-MAMA!!! Perdona que no te haya llamado, me acabo de levantar.  
  
-No pasa nada, que tal estas?  
  
-Pues siento mucho haberte defraudado, me dijiste que fuera discreta que no me descubrieran, lo siento mama, quise ayudar a esa chica después de que se desmayara y me vio, perdóname.  
  
-Cariño no pasa nada, lo has hecho muy bien, has ayudado a aquella chica, no te preocupes.  
  
-Ya lo se mama, pero yo no quería.  
  
-Cielo yo estoy muy contenta con lo que has hecho, me has enorgullecido no defraudado, nunca me enfadaría contigo por esa tontería, yo te quiero mucho.  
  
-Lo se mama, pero.  
  
-Nada de peros, espero que Miu este allí contigo, la envié para que te ayudara y te hiciera compañía, estar sola no es bueno te lo digo por experiencia, tu continua como siempre, papa también esta muy contento por lo que hiciste, ahora divierte-te, no te preocupes todo se solucionará, estoy segura.  
  
-Eso espero mama, que hora es?  
  
-Las ocho menos cuarto, porque?  
  
-Mama perdona debo dejarte, llego tarde, Chao.  
  
"Rini colgó el teléfono, no dio tiempo a su madre ni para que se despidiera, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, ni desayuno, pero aun así llego tarde, entro a la clase como un rayo pero ya había empezado, así que se quedo castigada en el pasillo."  
  
Por una vez que llego tarde y me tengo que quedar en el pasillo que aburrimiento, tengo un sueño.  
  
"La puerta de 1-D se abrió y salio James, lo habían expulsado por hablar continuamente en clase, Rini no se dio cuenta de que el había salido de su clase pero el si se dio cuenta, se fue acercando a ella sin hacer ruido, hasta que."  
  
-BU!!  
  
-Ahh!!! Que susto me has dado, no sabia que estabas aquí fuera.  
  
-Si ya me di cuenta de eso..jijijiji.  
  
-No te burles de mi, y a ti porque te echaron?  
  
-Porque no dejo de hablar, no estoy callado ni debajo del agua. Déjame adivinar porque te han echado a ti. mmmm... ya se. has llegado tarde seguro.  
  
-Oye no tendrás complejo de vidente o algo, como has sabido que llegaba tarde?  
  
-Porque se podía oír desde mi clase tus disculpas por el retraso, no se como no te has ahogado. Jajajajaaja  
  
-Que gracioso eres de verdad, me parto de risa.- En estos momentos es cuando me gustaría matarle.  
  
-Gracias, Gracias, actuare aquí toda la semana. que te cuentas porque vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, que tenias pensado hacer este fin de semana?  
  
-Pues la verdad es que no tenia nada pensado, tengo que hablar aun con mis amigas a ver que van a hacer y tu?  
  
-Pues yo pensaba dar una fiesta en mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y no hay nadie en casa, si quieres venir será el sábado por la noche, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer llámame al móvil toma te lo apunto y si vas a venir llámame y pasara mi chofer a recogerte donde tu quieras vale?  
  
-Muchas gracias, ya te llamare.  
  
"el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase acababa de sonar debían volver a entrar."  
  
-Bueno ya sabes si vas a venir llámame, nos vemos.  
  
" Cada uno se fue a su clase, Rini estaba ansiosa por contarles a todas lo que James le había dicho, pero no podría hablar con ellas hasta el desayuno así que estuvo muy nerviosa el resto de las clases esperando que llegara la hora de comer."  
  
Cuando les cuente que James me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa y que si quiero me va a venir a buscar su chofer van a flipar seguro, el problema es que si se lo digo y James no quería invitarlas se van a sentir mal o voy a poner le en un compromiso, no se mejor no contarles nada, les digo que me ayuden a prepararme porque he quedado con mis padres para comer en un restaurante elegante y ya esta o algo parecido no se, ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
  
Espero Que Les Haya Gustado, no creo que tarde mucho en poner otro capitulo, si les gusta ya saben dejen reviews o mensajes a SailorMoonAndSerenity@msn.com. Gracias.  
  
Tambien tengo una comunidad en Msn, es:  
  
Es una Comunidad dedicada a varias de las series mas conocidas, tengo que arreglarla y poner mas información, espero que les guste, Gracias.  
  
Sailor-ChibiUsa 


	4. El Club De Natación, El Desmayo Y Mi Nue...

Capítulo 4: El Club De Natación, El Desmayo Y Mi Nuevo Amigo Kazuma.  
  
La clase me pareció interminable, pero aun no había encontrado que decirles a Rika, Karin y Miu, lo de la cena tal vez colaba pero seguro se ofrecerían a vestirme para la ocasión y claro no es lo mismo una cena que una fiesta, no se que voy a hacer.  
  
-Hola Bunny.  
  
-Hola Rika  
  
-Te pasa algo te he visto bastante distraída esta mañana, alegra esa cara que hoy ya es viernes no hay clase esta tarde.  
  
-Si tienes razón lo que pasa es.  
  
-Hola Bunny, perdona pero esque necesito que vengas un momento.  
  
-Si un momento Miu ahora mismo voy, bueno Rika ya hablaremos a la hora de comer vale?  
  
-Vale, a las 2 y media en la cafetería no te retrases  
  
-Llegare puntual tu tranquila.  
  
"Bunny se marcho con Miu a su habitación, una vez allí."  
  
-Rini creo que algo va mal, hace unos días que noto una presencia extraña, pero no quería decirle nada por miedo a que fuera imaginaciones mías.  
  
-Yo no he notado nada, pero tampoco he estado muy concentrada he estado bastante distraída últimamente.  
  
-Si me di cuenta, hay algo que te preocupa?  
  
-Si y no, si hay algo que me tiene preocupada pero no hace falta que te preocupes lo solucionare pronto- o eso creo.  
  
-Esta bien, mejor que nos demos prisa o no llegaremos a comer.  
  
-Si es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, CORRE!!!  
  
"Rini salio disparada con Miu a su lado, cuando pasaron por delante de la fuente alguien la saludo."  
  
-Hola Bunny!!  
  
"Rini miro quien era y se paro en seco y se fue a saludarle."  
  
-Hola Kazuma, cuanto tiempo sin verte, esta es mi amiga Miu, íbamos a comer.  
  
-Perdona si os he molestado  
  
- no tranquilo no pasa nada.  
  
-Bueno un placer conocerte Miu.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
-Disculpadme chicas pero tengo que irme, ya nos veremos Bunny.  
  
-Chao.  
  
"Kazuma se marcho hacia su habitación."  
  
-Bunny ese chico me da mala espina, mejor no te acerques a el.  
  
-No seas paranoica - no se que pasa pero es como si le conociera de algo, que mala memoria y encima Miu me dice que le da mala espina, no se que me pasa pero siento la necesidad de estar con el pero cuando estoy con el me bloqueo y no se que decirle.  
  
"Ya en la cafetería."  
  
-Siento mucho llegar tarde, esque me he encontrado con Kazuma por el camino y por eso he llegado tarde lo siento.  
  
-No hace falta que te disculpes ya estamos acostumbradas - -'  
  
-Vamos a comer.  
  
-Si!! -"dijeron todas al unísono"  
  
-Bueno que tenias pensado para el fin de semana?  
  
-Pues yo estaré ocupada con un trabajo que tengo que hacer para el club de manualidades.  
  
-Tu Miu?  
  
-Yo no tenia nada pensado.  
  
-Y tu Bunny?  
  
-Pues tengo planes.  
  
-Y de que se trata?  
  
-Pues. James me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa.  
  
-A mi también podríamos ir juntas, que te parece?  
  
-Genial, Miu porque no vienes tu también?  
  
-De verdad queréis que vaya?  
  
-Si claro mañana a las siete quedamos en tu cuarto Bunny que es el mas grande y allí nos arreglaremos para la fiesta, vale?  
  
-Me parece muy bien.  
  
-OK, una cosa chicas esta tarde podríamos ir a la piscina o al cine donde queráis.  
  
-Vale, yo voto por la piscina, y vosotras?  
  
-Piscina!!- "Dijeron Rika y Miu a la vez."  
  
-Genial pues os veo aquí a las 5, tengo que llamar a mis padres vale? Nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós- "dijeron todas"  
  
" Rini se fue a su habitación pero no a llamar a sus padres sino a preparar todo lo de piscina y descansar se sentía bastante cansada eso no era muy normal pero pensó que descansando un poco antes de ir a la piscina se le pasaría, se quedo dormida."  
  
-mmm.. Que hora es? O nooo!!! Son las 5 y 13 llego tarde!!!  
  
"Salio disparada hacia la piscina, cuando llego las chicas ya se estaban bañando, se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse, al poco tiempo se reunió con sus amigas y empezaron a gastarse bromas, se lo estaban pasando realmente genial. Rini llevaba un bikini muy bonito de color lila, con un estampado de flores de color lila claro, era muy bonito, el resto iban con un bañador de diferentes colores, menos Karin que también llevaba un bikini. Ahora estaban haciendo una competición de saltos, ellas se iban tirando y el resto puntuaba la que perdiera tendría que hacer lo que las otras le mandaran. La que perdió fue Rika, pero no sabían quien lograría quedar primera estaba muy reñido entre Bunny y Karin, eran las dos unas excelentes nadadoras ahora solo quedaba a Rika y a Miu elegir a la ganadora. Decidieron que el ultimo salto se haría en un trampolín mas alto que se utilizaba para las competiciones, ellas ya estaban allí subidas y preparadas para saltar."  
  
-Bunny que gane la mejor.  
  
-Si!  
  
"En ese momento apareció el entrenador del equipo de natación y se quedo al ver a las dos chicas que se disponían a saltar del trampolín, pues era bastante alto. Karin fue la primera, hizo un salto precioso con una voltereta y cayendo perfectamente recta, realmente lo había echo muy bien."  
  
Bueno ahora me toca a mi, no se que salto hacer, Ahh!! Ya se.  
  
-Amy dame fuerzas.  
  
"Bunny salto, hizo una voltereta en el aire al igual que Karin pero no cayo recta sino que empezó a girar estaba cayendo en tirabuzón era precioso, cayo perfectamente, todas dijeron que la ganadora había sido Rini, Karin y ella se dieron la mano y Karin le dijo al oído."  
  
-Un día haces la revancha vale.  
  
-Vale.  
  
"El entrenador se acerco a ellas."  
  
-Hola chicas, no han pensado en apuntarse al club de natación, dentro de poco hay una competición y será un honor tenerlas en el equipo.  
  
-"La dos se pusieron rojas"- Pues no había pensado en eso pero esque ya estamos muy ocupadas- Respondió Karin.  
  
-Piensen chicas que les podría venir bien para subir nota, las actividades deportivas sirven para eso.  
  
-Pues no tenia ni idea- Respondió Bunny.- A mi me gustaría pero solo podría venir a entrenar los jueves por la tarde porque estoy en el coro y claro ya no tengo tiempo.  
  
-Estupendo, y usted señorita?  
  
-Pues bueno si no hay mas remedio pero yo también vendría como Bunny.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias, bueno, nos vemos el jueves.  
  
-Adiós entrenador- Dijeron las dos chicas mientras el entrenador se alejaba.  
  
"De repente a Rini le entro un mareo, no se sentía nada bien, cada vez se sentía mas cansada, era muy extraño, se despidió de las chicas pues ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y se fue a cambiarse, seguía encontrando se cada vez peor, estaba cansada, con nauseas y mareada."  
  
-No se que me pasa esto es rarísimo nunca me había encontrado así, que extraño, bueno me cambio y me voy a descansar le pediré a Miu que me triga una ensalada a la habitación.- Bunny mando un mensaje a Miu y ella le contesto que enseguida que acabara de cenar se lo llevaría.  
  
"Bunny iba caminado hacia su habitación cuando se empezó a encontrar mal y se desmayo. Al despertarse se levanto sobresaltada, había tenido un extraño sueño. "  
  
Recuerdo que una vez fui al pasado para pedir a Guerrero Luna que me ayudara, pero no logro recordar nada de lo que allí me sucedió solo imágenes sueltas que no comprendo, mi madre me dijo que allí me convertí en un una verdadera guerrera, pero no recuerdo nada mas. Pero en este sueño.  
  
Alguien me pide ayuda, veo un unicornio. Me resulta familiar, ya lo he visto otras veces pero. no logro recordarle.  
  
-Préstame tus poderes de nuevo princesa, recuerda tu pasado, y sálvame a mi y todo lo que te importa.  
  
Que son estas imágenes, veo el unicornio, me besa pero no es un unicornio es un chico, también estoy yo pero mas pequeña.  
  
-No llores pequeña princesa gracias a ti Guerrero Luna puede combatir al enemigo aún mejor. Todos se preocupan por ti. Siempre responderé a tu llamada.  
  
-Espera dime quien eres??? No te vayas por favor!!  
  
"Bunny se levanto sobresaltada, solo recordaba que se había desmayado, pero al levantarse, esa no era su habitación estaba bastante desordenada había cosas tiradas por todas partes. Cuando se giro voy a Kazuma durmiendo en una silla al lado de l cama y tenia su mano cogida, estaba dormido."  
  
Esta mono hasta cuando duerme, pero como he llegado hasta aquí, seguramente me vio cuando me desmaye -"Bunny se ruborizo al pensar que el había estado con ella cuidando la toda la noche"- que bueno que es, Rini se volvió a estirar en la cama y se quedo mirando el rostro de Kazuma. En ese momento el se despertó sobresaltado al ver la mirada fija de Bunny en el, se ruborizo bastante y enseguida dijo."  
  
-Bunny perdona esque te vi desmayada en el suelo y solo se me ocurrió traerte a mi habitación para que descansaras, llame a Miu para decírselo porque llamo con bastante insistencia a tu móvil y se lo dije.  
  
-Muchas Gracias Kazuma.  
  
-De nada. 0////////0 Bueno ya son las 10 y media que tal si te acompaño a desayunar.  
  
-Vale pero si no te importa me gustaría ir a mi habitación a darme un baño y cambiarme.  
  
-Claro, bueno tu habitación esta en el edificio de al lado, la mía es la 107, tu estabas en la 26 verdad?  
  
-Si ^^.  
  
-Bueno pues paso a buscarte en una media hora de acuerdo?  
  
-Vale, Chao.  
  
"Rini se despidió y se fue a su habitación, de dicho y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso una camiseta ajustada blanda con unas flores de color azul y unos shorts tejanos. Kazuma llego puntual pero ella como siempre le hizo esperar un poco porque no le había dado tiempo a todo, llevaba el pelo suelto no se había echo los odangos que siempre llevaba el pelo le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, lo tenia un poco ondulado pero era precioso."  
  
-Kazuma siento haberte echo esperar, esque me distraje y bueno. pero ya estoy.  
  
-Bien vamos que tengo un hambre.  
  
-Y yo ^-^  
  
"Ya en la cafetería estuvieron todo el tiempo hablando de todo, desde el colegio, hasta su familia, Rini mintió diciendo que venia de una familia humilde de Japón, y Kazuma le dijo que sus padres también eran Japoneses pero que su padres no tenían mucho dinero. Enseguida se hicieron amigos y ni se dieron cuenta que unas chicas de una mesa cercana les estaban espiando."  
  
-Habéis visto chicas Bunny esta con Kazuma- Dijo Karin.  
  
-Yo le dije que ese chico no me gustaba que me daba mala espina ya veo el caso que me hace?  
  
-Y eso porque Miu? A me parece muy mono.  
  
-No se, solo lo se.  
  
"Después de desayunar Bunny y Kazuma se despidieron."  
  
-Bueno ya me he enterado de que vas a venir al club de natación.  
  
-Si, bueno me encanta nadar y el entrenador me lo propuso y acepte.  
  
-Bueno ahora nos veremos mas, yo me tengo que ir que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos.  
  
-Chao.  
  
"Cada vez estaba mas cerca la hora de que las chicas se reunieran para prepararse para la fiesta, Bunny estaba preparando ya todo para que fuera mas divertido, ya había mirado mas de veinte veces el armario pero aun no sabia que ponerse, las chicas ya deberían estar a punto de llegar seguro que seria una noche movidita."  
  
Siento Mucho La Demora Pero He Estado Muy Ocupada Y No He Tenido Tiempo Prometo Poner El 5 Mas Ponto. Espero Que Les Guste Este Capítulo, Es Un Poco Mas Corto Pero El Siguiente Será Mas Emocionante Lo Prometo. Muchas Gracias Por Los Mensajes Y Reviews, Gracias A Todos.  
  
`+.¸¸.+´´¯`++._.+-§åï£ø®_©hïßïü$å-`+.¸¸.+´´¯`++._.+ 


End file.
